


Katnapped

by Darkgirl43255



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, katnapped, kidnapstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkgirl43255/pseuds/Darkgirl43255
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat just had a break up with his girlfriend and goes for a walk to let the anger out. What else to make the night better than to get kidnapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really should be working on the other stories of mine.
> 
> DARN YOU WONDERING MIND!
> 
> A friend gave me this idea and it won't go away unless I type it like everything else.
> 
> Btw this isn't a humanstuck, trolls just live on earth.
> 
> Welp here is this horrible thing labeled 'story'. XP

A fifteen year old troll boy walks through a darkened ally, unaware of the threat watching him.

You were slumped over wearing your grey hoodie which, anyone could tell, was way to big for you. You left your apartment sometime ago because you just got a call from your bitch of a girlfriend telling you that she is breaking up with you and instead of yelling and insulting her over the phone and then slamming the phone down in fury, you did what is so unnatural to you, you said that it was fine and set the phone down gently and then grabbed your keys and left.

You really wanted to let all your anger out on anyone unfortunate enough to cross you at this time but sadly there was no one else out at this time of night. You take out you phone and take a look at the time. 1:43. _Smart time to be out and in an ally dumbass._  


You sigh and put the phone back in your pocket and continue to trudge through the ally. The snow that had just fallen was about ankle deep and it just kept falling. You had know clue where you were going but if you really had to you would call a cab to pick you up from wherever the heck you ended up. You heard something shuffling around in the trash cans and you just shrug it off.

  
_Probably just some stray cat or something._ You think to yourself. For the split second that you were distracted your foot hit a patch of ice and you practically did a back flip and hit the ground hard. You grunted and squeezed your eyes shut. "damn..." You then just end up lying there and watching the snow fall around you.

Ever since you were little you loved the snow. For some reason it attracted you, Maybe because of it's sparkliness or maybe just how simple and pure the white was, you really never knew the true reason. You sighed and got back up. There was a crack of protest from your back that made you cringe. You didn't even check to see if your horns were ok because seriously? Nubs can't really bust unless you count chipping which you don't.

You check your phone for any cracks which lucky there aren't. If your phone were to bust then and there you would have a frickin mental breakdown then and there. You continued to walk down the ally, starting to feel a little hungry. _I guess I will stop at the next cafe I see._ Again you heard the rustling but around some trashcans closer to you.

You clench the hilt of the butterfly knife in your pocket. You really wish you had your sickle with you because that is your most useful weapon to you but a little big to carry around on a regular bases so the knife usually has to do. You tried to act as calm as possible and continue walking normally. You plug a headphone in your ear and start your music up and start walking casually.

You totally forget about the rustling whatever it was after a while and start getting into your music.

"I'm only gonna break, break your, break, break your heart! Woooaaah! Woooaaah!" You start singing to the song even though some guys would call you gay for listening to it but you would just reply with a 'Fuck you!'

In the middle of your singing, someone tackles you and blindfolds you. You struggle to escape but whoever was on top of you was strong enough to keep you from barely moving. They put a rag against your mouth and you inhale a familiar scent known as chloroform.

  
__Damn. They must have really hate my singing..._  _You then blackout.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter yay!!! :D

You woke up from your slumber, a little groggy on what had happened the night before. You tried to stretch but found that you couldn't move you arms or legs. You then noticed that you were blindfolded.

_What the hell was I doing last night? Was I drunk? Ya,ya that is it. I got all drunk in a club and tried doing karaoke and someone pushed my drunk ass off the stage and I blacked out. They then tied me up and blindfolded me as a prank. That is the only logical explanation to what could have happened last night.  
_

You sigh. Even inside you know your lying to yourself. You start to shuffle around, trying to figure out what your tied to. You feel that your sitting on a floor, probably made of concrete and whatever your hands and feet were tied to you couldn't reach to figure out.

  
_hehe Karkat the super sleuth_ You tried to distract the part of you that was a little scared for your well being.

  
_I guess I could try and stand up._  And you did just that. You tried to see if you could sit on your knees to get up but whoever tied you up was one step ahead of you. You still continued to try even though you knew it was pointless. Then there was a voice that made your heart stop.

"You awake now motherfucker?" You tried not to show that you were a little scared of whoever that was. You cleared your throat and spoke up.

"No I am totally still fucking asleep. Don't you here the snoring?" You mock snored. There came a chuckle.

"You don't snore man. Actually to be honest, you sing in your sleep." This came to you as a surprise.

"I what? Well if I do that then that is the best damn news I have had all day." You were starting to get a little annoyed with whoever was talking to you.

The guy talked again but it sounded like he was being defensive. "Whoa man, we're cool ok? not trying to get you mad or anything."

You started feeling your confidence building up. "Well how the hell did you find that out? Were you watching me the entire fucking night?"

You heard him shuffling around a bit. "Uh ya I was. It was my turn to watch you."

This confused you. "How long have I been out?"

"I don't know, three, four days? Not totally sure man." There was a certain tone of uncertainty in his voice.

This surprised you. Your thought then came out. "Holy shit!"

Another chuckle came from the voice. "Ya sorry about that motherfucker. Didn't expect you to be out that long."

You started grumbling to yourself a bit when you heard something that sound like a door crash open then something falling.

"God damnit!" A new voice ran out.

"Oh shit!" The other voice ran off. You could still here them from where you were sitting.

"Is he awwake?"

"Uh ya he is man."

"Wwere you talking to him?"

"Hell ya motherfucker! We were getting our chat on."

"Moron! Do you know how much he could havve gotten out of you in these sevveral minutes I left?"

"Geez sorry bro. I just haven't talked to anyone else really except you so when he was getting all up and chatty it just came out."

"Wwhatevver, it's fine, just be careful about what you say around him now alright?"

"Ya I hear you loud and clear."

"Alright, I just forgot the keys. I wwill be back in a bit ok?"

"Alright see ya."

You heard the so called door slam once more and a pair of feet shuffle back over to you. "Sorry about that motherfucker. I guess I gotta keep my mouth shut for a while."

You gave a grunt of responce. This is going to be a wonderful fucking week for you.

 


End file.
